1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible lighting strips, and more particularly to flexible lighting strips used to illuminate kitchen cabinets, decks, stairs or walkways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible lighting strips, or rope lights, are known in the art for illuminating structures both indoors and outdoors. For example, ITC, Inc. in Holland, Michigan sells a flexible lighting strip under the trademark Sof-Touch to the Marine Industry. The ITC Sof-Touch product comprises a flexible lighting strip with a continuous flange running the length of the strip.
Generally, rope lights are installed by applying staples though the flange and thereby attaching the rope light to the desired surface. In some instances, installing a rope light in the desired location requires bending the rope light. However, conventional rope lights with continuous flanges are difficult for the consumer to bend and install.
Therefore, a need exists for a rope light which is easy to bend and install in the desired location. The present invention is designed to fill this need.